Hungry Friends and Lovers
by Sorafanluver
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku are desperate to eat food. They try to find some food at their houses or money to buy food. Will they ever find food or die of hungerness?Read and find out!


**Sorafanluver:This is a one-shot!**

**Sora: Huh?**

**Sorafanluver: You stupid little boy even if you're sexy.**

**Sora:What's the story about?**

**Sorafanluver:It's about a boy named Sora, you, who can't open a bottle of pickles!**

**Sora:Eek! What's a pickle?**

**Sorafanluver:Just shut up! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Hungry friend and lovers**

A boy with spiky brown chocolate hair and sapphire eyes had just woke up from an afternoon nap.

He stretched himself as his stomach grumbled. He was hungry like hell. He stood up from his bed and walked down the stairs. Step by step he was thinking what he could eat. As soon as he went to the kitchen he opened the fridge. He looked everywhere, nothing was left except a bottle of what it seemed to be pickles. 'Mom has got to do the groceries' thought Sora. Since he was hungry he reached for the bottle, took it and close he fridge. He sat on a chair from the dining room and started to open the bottle. He never tasted pickle in his life so now was his chance. As he tried to open it he was forcing as he never would. His hand was hurting. So he tried the other hand. Nothing resulted. He tried every position he could but no matter what he couldn't open it. After being so tired he called Riku. After a couple of minutes Riku came. Sora handled him the bottle. Riku tried and no matter he couldn't.

"You really sure you want these pickles? you know you could buy something somwhere."said Riku. Sora was happy but then discouraged. He didn't have any money with him as he all wasted on his candies and stuff.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I'm out of money. Could you borrow me some?" asked Sora.

"Nope spended it all on baseball collectible cards." said Riku.

"What about your fridge?" asked Sora imaginating his fridge cause he always had lots of food.

"Remember the last time you opened my fridge? You ate almost everything and my parents had finished doing the groceries a couple hours ago." said Riku as he tought of something.

"Yeah I was so hungry and there was all that food. I couldn't resist." said Sora.

The younger boy thought of the girl he loved.

"I know let's go to Kairi's house!" said Sora.

"Why? So you could eat everything in her fridge.?"said Riku.

"Hey! Riku you're brilliant! I forgot to search trough the cabinets. You mentionned so much the fridge that I remembered the cabinets." exclaimed Sora as he went to search. As he opened them he found nothing. He was disapointed, there was nothing left.

"I think I'll call Kairi."said Sora.

"Now that you mention it I'm getting hungry. Kairi always has something for us."said Riku as he dialed Kairi's phone number on the phone.

"Hello?" was heard from a feminine voice.

"Hey Kairi! It's Riku. I'm at Sora's house and we were trying to open a bottle of pickles and we couldn't and Sora has nothing to eat in his house. We don't have money to buy something so we were wondering that you could maybe give us something to eat cause we're starving."explained Riku.

"Hum... Come to my house and we'll see."said Kairi.

"Okay bye see ya!" said Riku as he hung up the phone and told Sora. They left the house and went running like it was the ultimate race. They finally arrived and knocked on the door. Kairi opened the door to two hungry boys. They automatically entered her house and to then they went to the kitchen. Kairi closed the front door and joined the boys. She opened the fridge and it was empty. She opened the cabinets and they were empty too.

"Aw man..." said Sora. "Don't you have any money to buy something?" asked Sora.

"Maybe...Come on I'll go search in my room." said Kairi as they all went upstairs. As they entered Kairi's room they went to sit on her bed. Kairi went searching in her drawers for some money. Sora looked at the wall beside the bed. There was pictures from all of their friends. As he looked at them he noticed that almost all of them were the trio or Kairi with him. He looked everywhere in her room as she had posters and pictures of them. Riku was getting rude at every second. He would shout to Kairi to hurry. Kairi was searching everywhere she could think of. Sora proposed to help and Kairi agreed. Since he was no the bed he searched under the bed. There was nothing there. He looked under the pillow. He saw a book entitled 'Diary'. He managed to open it without nobody noticing. He went to a page. It was written.

_'Dear Diary,_

_Today I spent all the day alone with Sora at our secret place. I wished I could tell him my feelings but I'm afraid of how's he gonna react. I love him since I knew him. His spiky hair that defies gravity, his sapphire eyes that make me melt. And his goofy grin that makes me laugh. His attitude. Selphie always told me I loved him. And I realized it when I started to blush and dreaming of him._

_I wish that I could tell him but I'm afraid. _

_Kairi'_

Sora felt his cheeks redenned. He blushed as he read. He soon closed it but before he saw the day it was written, it was yesterday. He put it under the pillow and stood up. He did love her but didn't have the courage to tell her his feelings.

"Kairi, I gotta talk to you." said Sora grabbing her arm and bringing her out of her room.

"What is it Sora? Is something wrong?" asked Kairi worried. Sora put his hand on Kairi'S cheek.

"Kairi, I love you." said Sora as he leaned and his lips met with Kairi's. As they separated, Kari looked at Sora. "Sora I love you too." said Kairi as they went into another kiss and they were interrupted by Riku who was very very hungry. They separated and Riku high-fived Sora. Sora didn't understand why.

"Why?" asked Sora confused.

"You finally told her. I mean you two were meant to be together. Everybody knew you two were meant to be together." said Riku.

They all laughed and Sora's stomach grumbled again.

"We only have that bottle of pickle." said Sora. They all precipitated to the door and ran to Sora's house. They opened the door and went to the dining room. Sora picked up the bottle and tried to open it. He was tired and passed it to Riku. He tried as he couldn't and Kairi observe them.

"Ah ha! I know why you can't open it! You do it the wrong way." said Kairi as she took it from Riku's hands and opened it. They all ate a pickle. There were about to throw up. Neither of them liked the pickles. Sora went to the kitche as he discovered a paper lying on the counter. It said.

_'Sora! I went to the groceries store. I left your meal in the microwave. Don't eat the pickles in the fridge. They are expired!_

_Love mom'_

Sora slapped his head as soon as he finished reading.

"What is it Sora?"asked Kairi.

"My mom left me note that my meal was in the microwave and that the pickles are expired." said Sora.

"Then we'll eat your meal together!" said Riku.

"Nuh uh you have food in your house!" said Sora as he stuck his tongue out as both the lovebirds were eating.

"Gross!" said Riku as he saw Sora's tongue with food. He left.

"This is good!"said Kairi as they ate the spaghetti. Then at one moment their lips are touching as they were on the same spaghetti noodle and they kissed.

THE END

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora:Funny!**

**Kairi:Yeah that was so great.**

**Riku:Mean Sora!**

**Sorafanluver:(smacks Riku) Anyway plz review.**


End file.
